Vida
by MauMauChan
Summary: "Te regalo mi corazón, mi vida, LA ESPERANZA DE VIVIR, porque sé que a tu lado Eren sobrevivirá" -Mikasa Ackerman, 18 años.


**¡Hola! En esta oportunidad les traigo un One-Shot, Ese One-Shot se titula "Vida", espero les guste.**

_**Atte: Mau Mau-Chan.**_

**PD: Agregaré a los nuevos reclutas de "****_Una nueva sensación_****", espero no les moleste.**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Vida.**_

_A Shingeki no Kyojin One-Shot._

_Parejas: Levi Rivaille y Mikasa Ackerman ; Erwin Smith y Hanji Zoé._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Todos estaban por salir de expedición; Erwin, Hanji y Levi ya estaban listos, sobre sus caballos, esperando a los demás. En el piso de las habitaciones de los chicos, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, Eren, vistiéndose, Connie, despertando, Jean, bañándose y Armin, peinándose. En cambio, en el piso de las chicas, Christa, Sasha y Mikasa ya habían salido al establo para sacar sus caballos.

.

.

.

Levi vio como llegaban las tres chicas, pero se fijó sólo en una, la joven Mikasa Ackerman. Levi la veía con su mirada de siempre: fría e inexpresiva. . . Mikasa se dio cuenta de aquella mirada, fría pero encantadora a la vez, y vio a su pequeño sargento, cruzando miradas.

▬ "Parece que te gusta la joven Ackerman, Levi." ▬ Dijo Hanji, con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

▬ "Tsk, ¿y a ti qué mierda te importa, maldita Cuatro Ojos?, ya tienes al Capitán Cejotas contigo, así que no jodas." ▬ Dijo Levi, molesto.

Erwin se ruborizó levemente y respondió. ▬ "Capitán Cejas Locas, Levi."▬

La castaña, ruborizada, respondió. ▬ "Je. . . No te molestes, Levi." ▬

* * *

.

.

.

Todos ya estaban sobre sus caballos, listos para salir, solo esperaban a que Erwin dé la orden de salir.

Levi bajó de su caballo y se acercó al de Mikasa, yendo a paso lento y tranquilo.

Erwin y Hanji pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo, dándole la oportunidad a Levi.

▬ "Buena suerte, Ackerman." ▬ Dijo Levi, acercándose a la boca de la pelinegra, cortando el espacio que los dividían, quedando a solo 5 centímetros de la boca de la contraria.

▬ "Lo mismo digo, Sargento." ▬ Dijo Mikasa, sonrojándose.

Levi besó por sorpresa a Mikasa.

Mikasa, correspondió sin dudarlo, porque sabía que eso era 'Amor', no era como lo que sentía por Eren, pues por Eren ella sentía 'Locura' y 'Obsesión'.

Levi se alejó un poco, para despedirse de ella e ir a su caballo.

▬ "Tengo que volver. . ." ▬ Dijo Levi.

▬ "Yo iré atrás tuyo, no te preocupes, Levi, estaremos juntos." ▬ Dijo Mikasa, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Levi regresó a su caballo.

En ese transcurso, Erwin y Hanji aprovecharon y se besaron tiernamente, pues ellos ya se habían casado.

.

.

.

▬ "¡VAMOS!" ▬ Dijo Erwin, dándole la orden a cada soldado.

Todos siguieron a Levi, Hanji y Erwin, saliendo del castillo, llegando al bosque.

* * *

.

.

.

Se dividieron en tres grupos.

-* En el grupo de la Teniente Hanji Zoé:

• Armin Arlert

• Historia Reiss

• Jean Kirschtein

• Sasha Braus

• Connie Springer

-* En el grupo del Capitán Erwin Smith:

• Carlos Montes (Carlos Miguel.)

• Susana Romero (Susana Antuaneth.)

• Laura Rodriguez (Laura Kaori.)

• José Moreno (José Antonio.)

• Diego Rospigliosi (Diego Luis.)

-* En el grupo del Sargento Levi Rivaille:

• Mikasa Ackerman

• Eren Jaeger

• Edna Hidalgo (Edna Milenka.)

• Sara Vargas (Sara Fernanda.)

.

.

.

.

Hanji los llevó por la izquierda a todos los soldados.

Erwin, por la derecha.

Levi, por el centro.

* * *

A cada grupo le tocaron varios titanes de 15 metros, 20 metros, 3 metros, hasta de 25 metros.

.

.

.

Al grupo de Hanji le tocaron al rededor de 35 titanes, aproximadamente, así que cada uno saltó de su caballo para exterminarlos.

• Hanji exterminó 10 titanes, aunque le dolió haberlo hecho.

• Armin, 5.

• Historia, 5.

• Jean, 5.

• Connie, 3

•Sasha, 4.

.

.

.

Al grupo de Erwin le tocaron 40 titanes medianos, aproximadamente, él dirigió y ayudó.

• Erwin mató 9 titanes.

• Carlos, 3.

• Susana, 6.

• Diego, 4.

• Laura, 7.

• José, 8.

.

.

.

Y al grupo del Sargento Levi le tocaron 65 titanes, aproximadamente.

• Levi arrasó con 15 titanes.

• Mikasa, 13.

• Eren en forma humana, 9.

• Eren en forma de titán, 5.

• Edna, 10.

• Sara, 10.

.

.

.

Pero pasó algo que nadie hubiera imaginado que pasaría. . .

Armin murió tragado por un titán.

Jean, por ser aplastado.

Hanji, por ser atrapada por uno y ser devorada.

Historia, por ser lanzada y aplastada.

Sasha, la comieron.

Connie, lo aplastaron.

Erwin, se tragaron su cabeza.

Susana, murió aplastada.

José, lo lanzaron hacia una roca filosa, la cuál lo atravesó.

Carlos, murió devorado.

Diego, murió aplastado.

Laura, le comieron las piernas y murió desangrada.

Edna, murió aplastada.

Sara, se la tragaron.

.

.

.

Un titán iba a aplastar a Levi, él no se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero Mikasa sí.

Mikasa, con un ágil movimiento, empujó fuertemente a Levi, haciendo que el titán la aplaste a ella. Él sacó sus espadas y acabó rápidamente al titán, con la esperanza de salvar a Mikasa, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba agonizando.

▬ "No mueras. . . Por favor. . . Desde que entraste, supe que ibas ha ser mía, mi esperanza, la razón por la cuál me quedaría vivo. . . Por favor, no mueras. . ." ▬ Dijo Levi, soltando unas lágrimas hacia el rostro de Mikasa.

▬ "L-Levi, tuve que hacerlo. . . No soportaría estar en este mundo tan cruel, pero a la vez hermoso, sin ti. . ." ▬ Respondió Mikasa, llorando, pero con una sonrisa, una sonrisa única.

▬ "M-Mikasa, p-por favor, no mueras, hazlo por mí." ▬ Dijo Levi, llorando.

▬ "Te regalo mi corazón, mi vida, LA ESPERANZA DE VIVIR, porque sé que a tu lado Eren sobrevivirá" ▬ Dijo Mikasa, sonriendo, con el cuerpo y el uniforme bañado en sangre.

▬ "Él ni yo seríamos nada sin ti. . . Recuerda eso, y espérame, que pronto iré contigo al más allá, para poder estar juntos, sin que nada en este mundo nos pueda separar. . . Mikasa, te amo." ▬ Dijo Levi, llorando más.

▬ "Y-Y yo también. . .T. . . Te. . . Amo. . . L. . . .Levi." ▬ Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Mikasa, pues ya había fallecido.

Levi, la besó, y cuando la besó, un titán los aplastó. Haciendo que Levi muera, pero murió feliz, porque estaba agarrado de la mano con Mikasa.

Eren los vio, y no pudo evitar llorar, vio a su Sargento, muerto, y a su Hermana, muerta, también.

Él estaba destrozado, y no se dio cuenta que unos titanes estaban atrás suyo. . .

Los titanes le quitaron la cabeza y lo devoraron, haciendo que él muera.

.

.

.

* * *

Ahí estaba, una joven pelinegra, de ojos grises, con un vestido de novia largo, y con una ala blanca en la derecha, tomada de la mano con su amado, él tenía un traje negro, y una ala negra en la izquierda. Con los demás atrás, entre ellos estaban: Petra, Auruo, Eren, Armin, Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Jean, Marco, Mina, Historia, Sara, Edna, Susana, José, Carlos, Diego, y los demás que habían fallecido por haber querido salvar la humanidad, arriesgaron sus vidas, para el bien de personas de mierda que no merecen vivir.

Los esposos Mikasa Ackerman y Levi Rivaille se besaron, y desaparecieron caminando, por un bello campo, con los demás fallecidos atrás.

.

.

.

* * *

Los titanes que comieron al último que quedó en pie (Eren) fueron: Annie, Berthlodt y Reiner, pero la Policía Militar se hicieron cargo de ellos, pues ellos eran los últimos titanes, los exterminaron.

**_¡LA HUMANIDAD SE HA SALVADO!_**

.

.

.

* * *

**_Vida._**

A Shingeki no Kyojin One-Shot.

This FanFic just ended.

Thanks for reading.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bien, eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado mi primer One-Shot. **

**¿Merezco review?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_**Atte: Mau Mau-Chan.**_


End file.
